The Wolf and Her Family
by SomeCrazyDude1113
Summary: An anthology containing short but sweet stories depicting Holo and Lawrence's escapades as newly weds, fresh inn keepers and young parents.
1. Planting Seeds

**Authors Notes**

**Hello dear reader of my works both seasoned and newcomer alike. To the more active reader of the Spice and Wolf archive may recognize me as the author of the '****Vermillion Harvest' series, a post novel 17 story which could be viewed as a very dark if not the darkest story on the site regarding Holo and Lawrence. But that is not the purpose of this work. **

**While still actively creating new installments (when school permits) I began to feel a little hollow and I realized that I missed writing about the simple life Holo and Lawrence shared as husband wife and inn keepers. So I decided to create this anthology to not only give spice and wolf fans the opportunity to read simple shorts of their favorite couple but to also potentially fill the void Hasekura left between Novels 17 and 18 and Wolf and Parchment. **

**Future installments are intended to have a very infantile Myuri and an adolescent Col, but for the beginning let us start with just Holo and Lawrence starting their newly opened inn and bathhouse as newly weds. See the faith and finances of business, the companionship and quarrels of marriage and the challenge and reward of raising children. As they learn and grow together as a family.**

* * *

**Planting Seeds**

_"The secret of a happy marriage is finding the right person. You know they're right if you love to be with them all the time."_ -Julie Child

The moon, taking rise to a newly birthing firmament, appeared but slightly receded and transparent when affixed against a dark blue sky supporting a golden hem fading off in the horizon which adorned mountains and pines a plenty. The sun, exhausted of its daily routine, lowered away gradually to illuminate other hemispheres. The city of Nyohirra, which established itself betwixt the majesty of nature and the cosmos, had yet to be so exhausted.

Window panes produced amber flares that etched their glowing traces upon the shadow loomed ground. Stalls continued to fancy their wares, the plazas bustled and the steam emanated off the hot springs of which many establishments commercialized their trade. One of which had recently opened but was vacant save one.

The clock had just struck seven post meridiem and with each chime of the bell a vigorous woman sat promptly upon a chair, legs crossed, arms folded, finger and foot tapping synonymously in rhythm with her displeasure. And swaying to and fro from the posterior portion of the chair, which she had set towards the main entrance was, of all things, a tail.

Yes, t'was Holo, the animal spirit whose origins had been the far north of Yoites who ventured southward in the days of her youth of roughly two hundred years (time was a subjective issue by her standards) and served faithfully in the village of Pasloe. Once her services were rendered expired and obsolete by the leading bodies of that village she chose to abandon the rolling hills of golden wheat in hopes to return to the land she once called home.

The vessel by which this was to be done came in the form of a lone traveling merchant whose moniker was Lawrence. A young merchant of twenty and five years old at the time. They journeyed, they toiled, they laughed, they cried, they sang, they endured and most significant of all, they fell in love.

It was the dream of Lawrence to one day lay claim to a shop. It was the lifelong desire of Holo to see her old home; but they both yearned to be together. Thus a compromise formed, a shop titled, "The Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse," erected five years after their first initial meeting in the city of Nyohirra which was not too afar off from Yoites. And after the lengthy courtship which employed that time they at last endeavored to unite in holy matrimony. And from there, in a sense, adopted a son who was now coming of age at fifteen named Tote Col. Who at this moment was out pursuing his own course in the clergy guided by the dictates of his conscience.

But this was not all, shortly after their sacred ceremony Holo made the announcement that a child of their own was to be expected in a not too distant future.

Lawrence had what he wanted, a wife, a shop and a family. Holo was to have her child and endearing companionship but why so distraught?

Yes despite this fascinating tale, there she was as last described, fuming and agitated. Jealousy, impatience and other worldly vices appeared at the threshold of this enamored woman.

Then with all the impeccability of a last minute messenger, her ears pinpointed the weight and stride her betrothed sued upon the steps and no sooner than when the latch upon the door was unfastened, the man she called husband stood before her.

Stunned to find this beauty scowling and wrenching her hems upon his arrival the most he could say for himself in his pitiful good nature was, "Hello dear!"

Increasing the tempo by which her finger tapped upon her arm, Holo inclined herself to respond with a harsh creasing of the eyes.

Shutting the door slowly, Lawrence latched and bolted it while asking with that caution we take when we know well our trespasses, "Is something the matter?"

Glancing her eyes towards the clock then darting them back she said with vengeful coolness, "I expected you here at half past six."

Lawrence calmly defended himself, "I said I wouldn't be back until after six."

"I specifically recall you saying, 'half past six.'"

"I don't recall that."

Unwinding her legs and putting her feet together with hands laid on the knees, Holo let out a sigh that expresses forgiveness and irritation in one go, "You forget my memory is as sharp as my ears and nose. I heard 'half past six,' and here you are one whole past six."

Then arising to meet him, "I suppose though it is my duty to welcome you home regardless." She then put her hands upon his shoulders and bestowed him a delicate kiss upon the cheek.

Lawrence then replied, "Well, I'll try and do better."

With that same attitude which prevailed her prior Holo put her hands on her hips and turned around, "It is too late for groveling now, for I suppose it is only necessary to ask what had kept you from me."

Shuffling his way in he annotated, "Oh nothing really, just typical business and such."  
Her ears flexed, it was not typical business but she let it be. Strolling to the dining room she let her echo inform, "You had better hurry then."  
Alas Lawrence realized the true nature of her vexations, he was to have dinner ready by seven o' clock. And now she was delayed due to his recklessness. Lawrence fired up the skillets and in a record time of his own standard, had steak and potatoes on the table.

They dined quietly save the clanking of utensils. Normally they would have discourse over dinner but seeing how the hour of dining was behind schedule the eating aspect needed to be caught up upon, of which Holo dedicated her energy towards. Then, after a season of mastication, Lawrence decided to induce a moment of gaiety.

"How is it?"

Looking up with a generous portion caught in her teeth she muffled, "Tis well and raw, you are redeemed."

Smiling he replied, "Well then I'm glad, those cuts can be hard to come by this far north. It's difficult to heard cows in the mountains, they prefer the open fields. So, it doesn't come cheap, enjoy because who knows when I'll buy these again"

Holo took a moment to look upon him, "Darling, how much did these cuts cost?"

Reclining with his hands behind his head while gazing at the ceiling he said, "With inflation? Just less than one silver Trenni."

"How much would you have to save each day to ensure we could enjoy a dinner like this weekly?"

Lawrence flexed his shoulders, "Within a week? Perhaps four lute copper."

"So would you rather save four lute coppers a day, or have a wife who is happy?"

Lawrence groaned, "Fine, I can work in a weekly fancy dinner in the budget. Will that keep milady satisfied?"

"Tis' a good start." she smirked which only caused Lawrence more grief.

Once finished Holo pushed her plate away, hand on her belly with the other licking her fingers. Lawrence could not help himself but to comment, "You didn't eat your potatoes."

She only sneered at him before fancying herself with other thoughts. After that, Lawrence arose to excuse himself but as he was walking away the arms of his love wrapped around him while her head rested in his back.

"Honey…?" she whispered.

Rubbing the back of his scalp he answered with unease, "Yes?"

"You are hiding something and I will find out what it is."

Letting out a defeated respire he turned around and stated, "There was something I ordered that was to come in today but I had to wait for the courier to deliver it at the last moment."

"What is it?"

From his pocket he produced an odd wax envelop which contained no parchment but instead seven little black dots. Wagging her tail curiously while sniffing at she inquired, "What are they?"

"Well,' started her husband with hesitation, 'They're apple seeds, I was thinking we could plant them in the back and have a few apple trees you could pick from when you wanted…"

Her tail stayed its motion, her face dumbfounded and her eyes blank.

Rubbing his chin he continued, "If you don't like the idea we don't have to. I mean tending to gardens can be time consuming and not to mention I'm not even sure if the soil is fertile enough."  
Holo walked away slightly while keeping the envelope cradled in both hands near inches from her face. "Oh Lawrence…' she started then began hopping up and down, 'it is perfect!"

Relieved, the man said, "That's good, I'll that we need to do now is…ACK!"

Before he could finish Holo seized him by the nape and began dragging him near the back entrance towards their small courtyard.

"Hey what are you…?"  
With all determination in her stride she instructed, "There is no time to waste, they must be planted immediately!"

"We don't know if the ground is fertile enough."

"The ground is just fine."

"We don't even know if this is the right season for planting apple seeds!"

"No time is better than the present."

Practically tossed without the wall of their abode, Lawrence, upon realizing he had alterations to her designs, said, "Fine, let me get the spade."

Holo prowled around, found a spot and began digging with her slender claws.

"Of course if you prefer non conventional gardening that works too I guess…" he sighed.

It was not long until a small hollow had been tilled in the earth. The seeds were right then deposited and the sod replaced. Holo patted her thighs to expel the grit from her palms then took up small stones to enshrine the dig sight in a small enclosure so that an identifiable landmark would exact the individual to the seed's whereabouts.

Her ears pricked and turned to Lawrence in a panic, "Where is a pitcher so that it may be doused in in water?"

Lawrence rested his opposite hand upon his chest when he pointed, "The kitchen has plenty…"

With haste in her step that would compete with the speed of the wind, Holo removed herself, made a racket indoors and returned with a vessel wetted on the outside due to the careless handling of its zealous owner who allowed the dregs to slop over the lips. Carefully she adsorbed the soil then quickly hastened to dung it as well which sent her cloaked and assailing towards the streets in search of a wagon vending dried fertilizer.

With a lovable respire towards his festively focused significant other, Lawrence withdrew himself from the courtyard and took to his office to review the expenditures. Not long after, the door to the main entrance unfurled as Holo made her boisterous return. He faintly caught the image of her vanishing hems past the office before she had returned to the courtyard to make fertile the ground.

Lawrence called aloud, "You know it's more ideal to fertilize the earth BEFORE you plant and water the seeds!"

No response, only work.

Shaking his head he continued to review his ledgers.

The hour had grown late and the time to retire was near at hand. Lawrence lifted himself and began to tidy up the place when an image outside caught his eye. It was Holo's backside, sitting with legs folded and tail swishing before the plantation. Throwing the washcloth he possessed over his shoulder he went out to unite with her.

She made no change in her body language to indicate and acknowledgment of his presence. He wiped his hands and said, "Staring at it doesn't make it grow faster."

Her tail paused, then began swishing once more.

"You know it takes weeks and even months for the tree to grow, and even then it won't have apples until much later."

Her shoulders shrugged it as a thing of naught.

Lawrence chuckled, "I suppose for you time does not pass by so quickly when it's something you desperately want."

The hairs on her tail bristled but then reduced.

Coming around he haunched beside her then tsk'd like a father taking charge of the state of his child, "Honey,' said he taking her filthy hands, 'your all dirty, come dear let me clean you off." he finished while wiping her hands with the towel draped over his shoulder.

In a quick move she smeared the filth on the exposed parts of his face and collar which provoked much ire.

"Ha!' she proclaimed, 'you are filthy as well!"

Rubbing some from his eye he glared upon her then stated with alarming calmness, "Well then, I suppose we should bathe!"

Without a second thought he picked her up and had her over his shoulder with her protesting kicking and wailing.

"Come on dear." he coached.

"You treacherous man!" she stated with all fibrous determination that a passerby may overhear the commotion and come to her rescue.

"Wretch!" she proclaimed.

Then to Holo's surprise when she was carried into the natural hot spring which served as the bath house, Lawrence had her robes stripped before abruptly casting her into the water. With that said Lawrence rubbed his palms past each before resting them on his hips triumphantly. He turned around and undid his vest when Holo, possessing strength far greater than a woman of her caliber, dug her talons into his shoulders and launched him back.

Another rude disturbance exploded into the water leaving the man rapidly popping out of the surface and completely drenched. Holo put her hand to her chin and giggled uncontrollably while Lawrence, fouled by this maneuver, protested, "Seriously? I still have my clothes on!"

"Now we are even." came her rebuttal.

He began trudging past her as she continued with her commentary, "Just think of the time I have saved you by combining bathing and laundry. Do you not always say '_time is money?_'"

He got to the ledge and removed his upper garments which hit the dry land with stone like density. Holo slid up and hugged him from behind while resting her head against his back, "It was most entertaining was it not?"

Clasping her hands in his he replied with some defeat, "I suppose it was…"

As he unhitched his belt Holo had him turn around and assisted with the rest, "You know Lawrence,' she began flirtatiously, 'There is another inn that had just opened up that may pique your interest."

"And what would they have that we don't?" he inquired while getting both legs out of the waist band.

Holo took the trousers and sent them hurling behind her, "They have a private bath section just for couples like us…" said she while walking her fingers up his chest.

Lawrence brought her in closer with a hand down her hip, "Is that so?"

Their faces came closer together, "Truly so."  
Lawrence suddenly took her by the shoulders, "What's the catch?"

Turning her eyes upward she replied as a child being caught in mischievous acts, "They may also have a peach cobbler I would like to try."

Turning around while throwing his arms up in the air like a tantrum he huffed, "I knew it, there's always a catch."

Holo came in front and forced a resuming of their previous position. Lawrence's body was stiff and tense from anger but eventually, to Holo's delight, his muscles relaxed, his arms draped over and they began rocking to and fro.

"So…' she said softly, 'You will take me there?"

Putting a hand on her head and brushing her scalp he replied, "Sure…I will."

Lawrence felt her giddy excitement flex throughout her arms while they danced about a bit. At a moments time she looked up into the eyes of the man she loved who asked with a lifting of the eyebrows, "Well, what shall we do now?"

Resting her temple against his sternum she replied, "Honestly, I would prefer to go to bed."

Immediately she felt his enthusiasm sink in disappointment.

"Hmph…"

She pushed away, "You actually believe this place to be an ideal spot for it?"  
"Well I thought it was a romantic setting, the light the fog…"

"Come now my love, if a female expresses a desire to be drowned in love she does not mean it literally, also there are large rocks and I am much too delicate to be pressed into them."

Lawrence schemed, "Well I was thinking my rough body could shield you by being the one pressed into them."

She turned to step out but as she did she looked back while wrapping her arms around herself in a tantalizing fashion, "But bed and pillows are much softer. Very ideal for one who may wish to revert positions on a moment's notice."

Lawrence, overcome with temptation rushed to her while she laughed and wrestled in place. He leaned her back in the fashion of a lover's quarrel and began to woo her with delicate kisses that started at the face and moved down the neck. But in that moment, as was his luck, someone seemed to be calling for him at the door. Holo looked back to whence the call came while Lawrence did as well, each bearing a different expression.

Holo leaned up and caressed his cheek, "Go and see what it is they want, I will be waiting for you upstairs."

Lawrence brought her back to her feet and, when the call came again, answered with a loud voice that he would be present in a moment. He scrambled to dry himself while Holo, amidst the chaos of him fetching appropriate attire, dried at a leisurely pace.

Once the door that led to the entrance was unbolted and ajar Lawrence beheld a faint outline of three figures varying in stature. Realizing his porch light had been snuffed at one point, he struck a match and reignited the wick. Alas illumination made all things clear, an enthusiastic man accompanying a well worn woman who had a young tired boy depending in her arms.

"Please sir,' inquired the man, 'have you a vacancy for three?"

Lawrence massaged his temples, "I do however business hours are…" the rolling eyes and irritable groans of the frustrated wife stilled his tongue. With a heart that could turn no wayfaring soul away he opened the way and bid them entrance.

Gratefully the man stepped in then guided his family, withdrew his gloves and shook Lawrence's hand with icy fingers, "Bless you sir, who ever thought the mountains could become so cold this time of year?"

His wife replied bitterly, "I did!"

Concluding them to be outsiders Lawrence asked, "You are not from around here?"

"No we came from the south on holiday. By the way I am Aaron, this is my lovely wife (pfft!) Yvonne and our little son Albert."

"I am Kraft Lawrence, my wife is upstairs if you would like to meet her."

Yvonne huffed with a fire in her bosom that most likely kept her kin warm, "It is kind of you but I think some rest and recuperation is what I want."

Realizing his patrons were potentially hostile ones Lawrence replied, "I have plenty of rooms and a bathhouse made from the most pristine hot springs of Nyohirra."

He never missed an opportunity to sell himself.

"Oh, hot springs, how does that sound dear?" inquired Aaron while packing away his gloves and hat.

Rocking Albert she replied, "A warm bed and sleep if you don't mind!…Darling…"

Lawrence retrieved the key and opted to show them to their room but Yvonne only wanted instructions. Once given she receded up the stairs with their little son and made no attempt to be more cordial.

Aaron brushed his shoulders, "Do forgive her, I did not think the trip would be so exhausting and I had promised her and the boy a soft bed…three hours of searching inns we finally found one…she is a bit wroth at the moment."

"Understandable,' replied Lawrence who, before letting the man go upstairs said, 'how many days do you require?"

"Maybe three, we are headed to another town named Cross Iron further northwest."

"Well, come to my office and I'll go over the rates." said he.

The two men reached an agreement after an hour and a half, for Aaron repeatedly moved off topic in their discourses forcing Lawrence to find his moment to bring it back all the while remembering he had a wife waiting for him. Most was forgiven when Aaron revealed he had a heavy pocketbook.

Alas he was placed in his room leaving Lawrence to finish closing, as he stepped outside to extinguish the porch light another voice called out, "Good sir wait!"

He saw another young man, finally dressed running past the wicket fence. Lawrence held his hand out, "Sorry we are not taking anymore vacancies!"

As he shut the door he overheard the muffled plea say, "I can give you one Lumion just for your trouble!"

Lawrence stood by the door, pounded his head into the frame and said quietly, "Holo forgive me…"

The door thrust open and Lawrence welcomed not one but two more gentlemen in. The latter being scolded by his counterpart for his want of punctuality.

"Forgive me Dante,' replied the second, 'I was only admiring the city at night."

Dante, as he was called, said "And as a result Fernand your admirations would have transpired into unrelenting misery if we could not secure lodging!"

Dante turned to Lawrence, "I am sorry good sir, I know not how long we shall be here, but I am willing to…"

Lawrence waived his hand, "I'll take the gold coin and we can sort it out tomorrow." he then gave them a key and sent them off.

Sighing he was about to retire himself when a figure outside the window had caught his eye. An old man with a long white beard and hobbling stride was making his way on the road that led further north. Lawrence rubbed his hands and opened the door and called out to him.

The old man stopped and seemed surprised.

"Have you anywhere to stay tonight?"

"Well,' came the gruff voice of this land treader, 'I thought about camping along the road."

Lawrence motioned him over, "It's getting very cold, why don't you spend the night?"

"I am sorry sir I don't have much."  
"What's your trade?"  
"I'm a trapper. Well until my legs fail to support me."

"How about tomorrow we can work out an arrangement, some furs for my service? I would not want you to freeze that's all."

The senescent cockney found wisdom and gimped his way in. Lawrence handed him a key and took out his log book and inquired a name.

"Radovan Tenbrook,' replied the old man, 'for business most folk just call me _old man trodder._"

"Kraft Lawrence, but for business most folks just call me Lawrence."

Saluting with the key the old man remarked, "Thank you…"

And made his way to his room.

Finally Lawrence retired to the master bedroom and to his surprise Holo was upright in bed with the lamps flickering and combing her tail. Raising her eyes to him she said, "Kept me waiting again have you not?"

Rubbing his neck he replied, "Sorry, but we had some customers willing to pay good money."

He sat on the bed and began undressing.

"How much coin must I give in exchange for your company?"

Collapsing upon the mattress, he reached up and grabbed the hand that brushed her tail, "Honey I'm so sorry…" he said with quiet melancholy.

"Well you had better get some rest for it sounds you have a busy day set out for yourself tomorrow."

He slid under the blankets then turned on his side, head perched on his hand and waiting for Holo to notice him. He drew a little closer, but she remained occupied with the care of her tail.

"Lawrence?"

"Hmm?"

"Your skin is freezing!"

He slid back, "That's why I came over, so I could get warm…but now I'm cold and lonely…"

Rolling her eyes she lifted her tail and let his head fall into her lap. He then gently rested a hand on her abdomen and rubbed tenderly.

She mused, "Still thinking of a name?"

Breathing out deeply he rejoined, "No, actually…I just can't believe this is all happening."

She let out an amused sigh and stroked his hair.

"You know,' he continued, 'all those years as a merchant I would see shop owners with wives and children and for the longest time I yearned to have what they had and now, before I knew it, I do. And I could never have asked for a more deserving woman to share this with me than you."

Patting his head, Holo replied caringly, "Oh Lawrence…I simply adore the way you beg!"

He lifted his eye to meet her's, "So are my methods working?"

Shifting down and sliding her tail underneath she huffed, "Very well, allow me to warm you."

They cuddled tightly until Lawrence made his move, he moved around and gave her the most passionate kiss of the night. Once their lips parted Holo expressed, "You come home late, you throw me into the bath and you kept me longing for your company for far too long. It is dangerous to press your desires with me you know."

"True, however business and pleasure is a risky venture."

With that said, Lawrence's hand turned down the lamp.


	2. A House DividedThen United

**AN: Just a heads up, even though this story is T rated, this one gets a little hot under the collar but nothing explicit.**

* * *

**A House Divided…Then United**

It was upon a late afternoon during a warm spring day that the Spice and Wolf Inn and Bathhouse had met it's first predicament. But the ledgers were not wanting nor was the housekeeping in disarray, quite the contrary; in fact profit filled the margins and the decor was neatly kept.

All things material were in accordance, it was the host and hostess who were in violation of the picturesque atmosphere they strived to prevail.

Placed at the dinner table, at the opposing ends were Holo and Lawrence with their backs turned upon each other, arms folded and eyes firmly shut. Between them was the adolescent Tote Col who had his head despairingly held within his hands. Standing behind him was their cook Hanna who firmly folded her arms with a ladle in her hand.

Hanna's eyes moved to the man on the one end, then over to the wolf girl on the other and beheld them both to have sustained their positions afore described. Col lifted his head and asked cautiously, "Umm, I'm sorry, but can we eat?"

"Col,' said Holo with her chin defiantly lifted up, 'tell that fool on the other end that there will be no food served until he apologizes!"

"Col.' said Lawrence, 'Tell the stubborn mule making those noises, that I have nothing to apologize for and will only proceed when _she _is the one who apologizes!"

There was a brief pause, Col then turned to Holo, gulped with anxiety and said, "Lawrence said…"

"Tell him my ears work just fine!" said the she wolf whose ire was filling to the sky's limit.

"Master Lawrence,' resumed Col as a sailor caught between the roaring forecast and raging waters, "Mrs. Holo said…"

"I heard!" pronounced Lawrence who launched himself from off his chair as if moved by a spring.. Holo, under the same possession, impulsively planted both her feet and extracted herself by the same means. Both lovers, whose tempers allowed the clouds of ill fortune to adorn their heads quitted the dinette in tandem with equal aversion. The door to the kitchen could be heard slamming shut shortly followed by a second bespeaking the upstairs office.

This left only Col, who was unjustly recruited during the whole affair, and Hanna, who during that time refrained from speaking the words ascribed on her heart. Regardless of how each player handled their role during the hostile exchange the still pain hungered Col confessed with regret, "I'm still hungry."

His trespass called for a lesson the cook willingly taught against his skull with the ladle.

"Master Col!' said she, 'the hearts of a family take precedence above our bellies and the former cannot be nurtured with food."

Rubbing his head where the ladle frizzled his hair, the rascal said, "And what are we supposed to do about the latter?"

Hanna recomposed herself and replied, "We must get them to make amends."

"How are we to do that?" he murmured.

She pointed towards the stairs with her right index finger, "They have taken a liking to having you as their envoy. Now you must arbitrate on their behalf."

Resigning his head upon the table the young man groaned, "Do I really have to?" said he who so desperately wanted to stand clear of the fray these lovers concocted between themselves.

"If you want dinner then yes." resumed the maiden.

With the typical begrudging attitude infecting all adolescents, Col erected himself with disdain to the task he was about to commit and headed towards the bathhouse were Holo had removed herself to. He found her sitting on the ledge with her skirt elevated, legs soaking up to the knees, head on her hand and sourly disposed.

"Mrs. Holo.' addressed Col, 'Are you sure you and Master Lawrence wish to end the evening without dinner? It is unlike you." he said with a clear interest to his own appetite ejecting from his tone.

She kept her eyes shut but pressed her chin deeper into her palm, "Tell that fool I married that there shan't be a morsel spread until he apologizes!"

Finding all tranquility had far departed her, the young man departed and made the climb up the flight of stairs to where Lawrence could be found occupying the master bedroom. When the door unhinged, the master of the inn sharply guided his face towards it, hoping it would be Holo yet expecting anyone but.

Stifled nonetheless, he said with a tone of frustration he took no care to conceal, "What is it Col?"

Being obedient to Hanna's instructions while also entertaining the complaints of his stomach the boy informed all too rashly, "Holo wants an apology."

A sting shot through his chest as Lawrence said abruptly, "Tell that stubborn mule who is my wife, that she should apologize first!"

Feeling the justice of regret, Col, even more discouraged, took himself on the pilgrimage back down stairs. As he was passing through he, upon concurring the kitchen to be empty, detoured within its confines to quickly rummage the pantry for whatever paltry sustenance he could steal away. He found a stale half loaf of left over bread and a slab of goat cheese which he intended to acquaint his appetite with if not for a ladle striking his ear.

"Ow! No!" he stammered while backing away with his palm pressed to his ear which now stung and emitted a high tune.

"Not so fast." came the rebuke of Hanna who came to avenge her victuals.

"Please Mrs. Hanna!" pled the insatiable youth.

"Not until they have made amends." she reiterated.

"They will not even see each other!" he moaned with a drone as if all hope was lost.

Hanna gave off an eerie smirk as if to challenge his wit in this hour of desperation, "I am sure you will figure something out."

That is when an idea struck his brain causing him to smile. He then relayed to her his idea and the role she was to fulfill in accomplishing it. Soon after, he put himself back into the bathhouse to find the fuming Holo exactly how she was last left. The steam of the hot spring had mellowed her mood slightly, and for Col, it was a welcome addition to her irate nature.

"Mrs Holo?" he addressed with an odd sentiment she noted but chose to ignore.

"Yes young one?" she replied as if he was the only soul she wanted to entertain.

His finger abdicated towards the kitchen, "Hanna would like some help."

Too frustrated to question the validity their most capable employee, Holo exerted a few aggressive mannerisms before arising and removing herself to the kitchen.

Upon entering, she found their cook sorting out the pantry then, upon acknowledging her entry, motioned to a collection of soiled dishes festering within the sink and said, "Mrs. Holo, forgive me but I cannot cook with the dirty dishes which I have neglected to tend to. If you could kindly sort those out while I concoct my ingredients it would be most helpful."

Holo huffed to herself, rolled up her sleeves and scrubbed away. Unbeknownst to her that Hanna, upon finding her occupied, slipped out undetected.

As quietly as a specter Hanna nodded to Col who was concealed near the stairwell who, once signaled, advanced up the steps towards Lawrence.

Just as Holo was described in the previous narrative, Lawrence was seen exactly as he was left; sitting before his paperwork.

The youth, whom both Holo and Lawrence regarded as a son, knocked and poked his head through the space he created between the door, "Master Lawrence, Mrs Hanna needs your help in the kitchen."

Heaving out a sigh, the lord of the inn inquired, "Is it something you can't handle?"

"Some of the food has gone bad due to her neglecting her duties and they must be thrown out. She must entrust you to calculate the damages to be taken out of her pay."

He shoved himself off from his desk and quickly marked the floor with his shoes and proceeded downstairs to the kitchen. It was to some dismay that he instead found the woman of whom he had quarreled with occupying the kitchen in Hanna's stead.

A stiff turn of Holo's head signified she perceived his arrival but intentionally ignored him. He peered into the pantry, observed it's vacancy and asked with a reluctance in his voice he wished his significant other to hear, "Where's Hanna?"

Holo shrugged and intensified her scrubbing, "I do not know, perhaps she fled when hearing you come down."

Upon entering the pantry he remarked, "Funny the same could be said for you."

She growled under her breathe, "Foolish male."

He was just within ear shot to catch it in which he returned with equal censure, "Stubborn mule."

Lawrence gave the food wares a quick but accurate inspection and paused when finding the calamity Col had described to be non existent. He further scavenged the shelves only to find everything in acceptable order.

"Holo!' he yelled then immediately lowered his voice, 'Did Hanna mention expired ingredients that needed to be replaced?"

"Why not ask her yourself?" she replied unready to be civil.

"I don't know where she is. Do you at least smell anything spoiling in the pantry."

"Not until you went in."

"Well,' he seethed blowing through the under arch of the frame, 'thanks for nothing!"

She threw her soapy hands up, casting glops of water and suds with them, "The pleasure is all mine!"

As he stepped away he noticed a lack cleanliness in the dishes she had tended to, "Why isn't Hanna doing the dishes?"

Becoming more frantically agitated with each moment cursed by his presence she erupted, "Because she needed help with them, I do not know! Why do you care anyway?!"

Lawerence stepped behind her while hitting his chest with his finger, "I care because I pay her to run the kitchen not you!"

She wheeled around to meet him, "Well then, you can fire her and pay me to do it!"

Lawrence gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh no, I spend more than enough on you already!"

She inched up to him, "Or perhaps you do not budget very well!"

He moved his face closer to her's, "Sound criticism from a professional spender."

He then picked up a pot and presented to her a minuscule section of crust along the inner lip, "Besides I only pay for a job well done."

"Well seeing how I am not being paid at all to clean your dishes consider my labor a generous return on investment!" said Holo who crowded her face towards his.

"Lazy wolf!"

"Stupid human!"

"...!"

Just outside the kitchen, awaiting in the antechamber next door was Col who had been eavesdropping on the exchange and went to invade the kitchen when the stem of scornful tongues had ceased. He shadowed the door frame, "Mrs. Holo-ah!" What he was witnessing forced the exposure of his orbits.

The feuding man and his contentious wife had moved their faces so close to each other they were now engaged in the marital congress of passionate kissing! Except to Col their furious charade of expression looked more as if they were attempting to rip each other's hair out while trying to bite their mouthes off.

He watched in both terror and amazement until the hand of Hanna extended beyond the door frame, plucked his ear and pulled him behind the pavilion. After a bout of smacking and stifled breathing attempts the smooching couple broke free and gasped for air.

Looking at each other for a moment they proceeded to laugh together.

"I guess that's one way to apologize." said Lawrence.

Holo threw herself into his bosom invoking an embrace, "Oh Lawrence let us never argue again!"

Patting the top of her head while resting his chin upon it Lawrence said with love, "Holo, I'm sorry."

He felt her arms flex with affection then saw her face look up into his eyes and say, "Shall we start all this over?"

"Let's." he replied gently.

"Very well,' she said who went on to ask, "Lawrence what shall we have for dinner?"

"Hmmm,' he hummed, 'Whatever you'd like."

Holo pondered then, intoxicated by the mood, shifted her appetites, "I would much rather have you." then seductively put a finger on his chest.

He swooped her up in his arms and asked with a masculine grunt, "Would milady wish to have her meal in bed?"

Her tail began wagging with heavy whips, "With seconds and thirds!"

He walked her out the kitchen of which his pace gradually increased into a jog up the steps that ascended farther into the upper hall way and ended with a slamming and bolting of the master bedroom door.

Many moments of rigorous infatuation later both man and wife lay in bed together. Lawrence had one hand resting behind his head while the other rested around Holo who was rested against his chest. The window had been opened allowing the pallor of the moon to extend her rays beyond the frame and illuminate them who had only a blanket they shared to clothe themselves.

"Oh Lawrence!' exclaimed a very satisfied Holo, 'That was amazing!"

He squeezed her shoulder, "I know, wasn't I wonderful?"

She slapped his chest and giggled then suddenly sparked her face up looking towards the door with a blushing gasp, "Do you think Col heard us?"

At that moment the young man lay in his bed, wide eyed, mummified and gawking at the ceiling. Downstairs Hanna was resigned to her loft and, when the clatter above finally ceased, scoffed in amazement, "Wow..."

Finally, outside on the main lot where the stable was erected. Their horse kept his face affixed on the window Holo and Lawrence had engaged by and, when hearing all go quiet, lost interest and began to feed.

The following morning Col pulled himself from his bed after a night that kept rousing him from sleep. After dressing himself he departed downstairs to the kitchen and found Lawrence already at the table with Holo sitting in his lap, arms draped around his neck and sharing the same plate. He uncomfortably took his chair destined in front of them and watched in awe at their obliviousness to his presence. While Lawrence would masticate Holo would nuzzle his cheek and neck with her nose then be offered food from the spoon he presented of which she would partake then continue on with their public display of affection.

Col watched and turned seven shades of red while Hanna, who noted his place at the table, came out with a pot and filled his empty bowl with porridge. He attempted to eat but was awkwardly interrupted by the little games the couple were playing with one another.

"Ahem!"

Holo and Lawrence snapped from the spell of hypnoses they had entrapped each other with and acknowledged him, "Oh good morning Col, sleep well?"

His brow furrowed, "I did, frankly." said the boy who, under the vexations this scene was inflicting upon him, asked, "How about you two?"

Lawrence puffed out his chest while Holo purred, "Couldn't have asked for a better one."

Holo gave him a scolding pinch for insinuating too much.

Biting his lower lip, Col responded, "I'm sure."

Hanna smote him with her ladle. Shooting back while rubbing his head he erupted, "Hey, I'm not being the inappropriate one!"

Lawrence, while having his cheek caressed by the hand of his wife, took it, turned to him and asked while slightly stunned, "What makes you say that?"

Casting himself back in his chair while throwing his hands up Col declared, "Never mind, I will be taking my oaths of celibacy anyway."

Lawrence shrugged considering it a loss in his behalf, "Don't knock it until you try it."

Holo hit him.

"I do agree with master Col,' concurred Hana, 'the table at breakfast time is not an ideal moment for these kinds of amends."

Lawrence took hold of his mug filled with hard cider, "Holo and I just wanted you two to know that we worked out our differences." he then partook of the dregs.

Holo spoke up and very haughtily, "Or should we say, _in and out_."

The mug flew from Lawrence's lip as he sputtered his beverage all over the table. After coughing and wiping his lips he declared with astonishment at the perpetrator of that remark, "Holo the Wise Wolf!"

Hana flexed her brow and Col appeared on the verge of erupting.

"What could have possessed one such as you to say such a thing?"

Holo put a finger in his nose, presented a thirst in her eyes and said with wanton desire, "The same thing that possess me to want dessert after breakfast..."

He gulped as her hold on him tightened and her desires became more greatly known. "...Oh..." squeaked Lawrence after evening out his expressions.

Col nearly tossed his face into his meal.

Holo moved to her feet when feeling his lap shift then led him up the stairs by the hand as if she were possessed by the spirit of Lilith.

The footfalls ascended, the door was closed and bolted.

Turning to Hana, Col ridiculed her the same way one would ridicule others when more harm was dealt when getting what they wanted, "Well are you happy now? They're back together! And in full force!"

Hanna pointed to the bowl still ready to be exhumed if it's contents and ordered, "Eat young one."

Col ate in intervals trying to push the thought of what was occurring from his mind. Then, after a few minutes, a yell or a groan was heard from above. The spoon of which Col possessed flung into the air and crashed on the table while the one who owned it buried his face in his hands. Even Hanna's will began to waiver.

The door opened and a single set of barefooted footsteps bolted back down. It was Lawrence wearing only his pants and unfastened vest who ran in, filled a pitcher with water and consumed every last drop.

Wiping his lips while covered in sweat he panted, "Well back to-er- um; back to what I was...well back upstairs!"

He then rushed up from whence he came as if the ground beneath his feet were hot coals. The young man, practically crying, moaned, "Mrs. Hanna...what have you done?"

After that an odd yet heavy wrapping could be heard with enough density to bellow along the walls. It was the headboard striking the wall in a sequence. Col jumped up and begged, "Please I can't take this anymore!"

Suddenly a large thud erupted from upstairs that carried thunder throughout the walls followed by a playful shriek from Holo. There was a long pause and soon after both of them came back downstairs. Lawrence went one way and Holo, upon shaky legs, sat at the table and took a moment to breathe.

"Is everything alright?" asked Hana which surely invoked more ire from Col.

Fanning herself off Holo said, "Oh yes, we just need to sort out an expense."

"Eh?"

Turning red in the cheeks all she could say was, "We may need a carpenter to come by and repair something."

"You don't say..." grumbled Col.

Lawrence returned with a coin purse and said, "This should be enough. I'll go see if I can hire one." he was obviously addressing Holo.

As he was about to take his leave Holo called to him with an abrupt beckon in her voice, "Lawrence..."

He took a moment to see her cross her arms and legs and lift an eyebrow at him. His task was not yet finished.

He sighed, "Again?' then realizing he was in the presence company rapidly corrected himself, 'Ah! I mean I may need to check our expenses _again! _I must return upstairs to check the ledger."

Holo jumped from her seat and said, "Let me check with you! One can never be too certain eh?"

He presented the way for her to go upstairs and was about to follow when Hana caught him, "Master Lawrence, do you have any plans for us today?"

Seeing her and then the boy he withdrew a few gold coins and allowed her hand to claim them, "Why don't you two take the day off and live up the town a bit, hmmm?"

There was no opportunity within the natural realms of time nor was there any hour generous enough to give Hanna adequate time to respond before he bound up the stairs.

Shaking the dubance in her hand making them clink she invited the young man to accompany her by saying, "Come Master Col let us enjoy our day off!"

He took her arm and lead them out the front door, "I will but just know, I'm never helping you with this again."


End file.
